El regalo de Zick
by Pelacachi
Summary: Zick intenta darle un regalo especial a Elena.. pero algo sale mal
1. Chapter 1

La sorpresa de Zick

Era tarde-noche en el gran bosque donde estaban esa pareja de jovenes, cualquiera que los viera diria que eran enamorados que huian para poder estar "solos"... Nada mas apartado de la realidad.

-Corre Patata! que nos alcanza!

-Estoy corriendo lo mas que puedo... Y de que te enojas tanto! yo no invoque a esa bestia!

-No estoy enojado! solo corre!

-Si lo estas! solo cuando te enojas mucho me llamas Patata!

El chico la miro... ¡que manera de conocerlo! ¡solo con verlo ella sabia lo que sentia...!

-Ok estoy furioso! Estoy hace mas de 1 año desde que recupere mis poderes preparando este momento... y nunca me entere de que esta mega bestia vivia aqui! lo arruino todo!

\- Y que tan importante preparabas aqui?, pregunto ella, acaso ibas a declararteme? dijo con tono burlon

-No es momento para esto tu corre! esa bestia es muy poderoza y mi alergia esta matandome! necesitaremos varios domadores para derrotarlo.

Elena vio que un rubor aparece en la cara del domador...y ahi se dio cuenta que habia acertado... y su cabeza de 16 años comenzo a divagar..(Se me va a declarar! que hago si intenta besarme?! no creo poder rechazarlo... con razon me trajo hasta este bosque... es un paisaje hermoso y romantico... oh Zick por fin admitiras que me quieres... y yo tambien admitire que te ...)

-Despierta Patata! no es momento de soñar despierta esta cosa es letal! es un monstruo que tira rayos mortales y solo podemos escapar! cuando lleguemos a mi escondite estaremos a salvo

-Tu escondite?

Zick se sonrroja un poco mas... -Es donde te iba a llevar.. la entrada esta detras de una roca con forma picuda...ahi no podra encontrarnos tengo una barrera anti-monstruos en ese lugar.

Los 2 jovenes corrieron hasta llegar cerca de un rio ahi pararon para descansar un poco.

-Si seguimos por el rio, llegaremos

-Ojala porque estoy que no puedo mas...

De repente el la sostiene entre sus brazos, ella se sorprende (que? ahora? vas a besarme?)-Zick...?

Un ruido gigantesco se escucha y una gran luz ilumina la oscuridad del bosque.. Elena se sorprende y solo ve a Zick como,mientras la abraza, invoca una barrera con 1 mano y resiste el mortal rayo. Cualquiera arruinaria sus pantalones al ver el destrozo que ocurria alrededor de Elena mientras ella era protegida por la barrera de Zick, pero ella solo miraba a Zick... se veia como heroe de cine, era SU heroe era SU amigo...y ahora seria algo mas...

El rayo termina y Zick cae arrodillado... extenuado...-No creo poder hacer esto de nuevo Elena... vamonos de aqui.

\- Lo que acabas de hacer es maravilloso! ¿cuando aprendiste eso?

-Barrera-Dom es un poder que adquiri hace poco.. pero me agota mucho... en eso Zick comienza a toser fuerte y como si se ahogara, Elena ayuda a que se incorpore... Zick la mira mientra ella le pasa el brazo por detras de su cabeza... (He esperado tanto para decirlo... y hoy lo hare... esa bestia no me lo impedira Elena).

De repente Zick se para y como que oye algo ¡cuidado Elena! ella se voltea y en una fraccion de segundo ve un segundo rayo mortal acercandose, y luego siente como Zick la empuja al rio... ¡Sigue la corriente! ¡te llevara a mi escondite! le grita el chico, ella al caer ve como Zick invoca la barrera-Dom con las 2 manos, luego cae al rio, cuya corriente comienza a arrastrarla..

-¡Zick! ¡Salta vamos! Elena estaba viendo como el chico estaba aguantando el segundo rayo a duras penas, vio como su cara se puso roja y luego colorada, para pasar a un leve tono de morado... No iba a soportar mucho mas

-(Vamos Zick tu puedes! aguanta un poco y tirate al rio) Elena estaba aferrada a una roca en el rio para que la fuerte corriente no la llevase... Entonces ve con horror como la barrera es destruida y el rayo le da de lleno al chico que grita y se retuerce de dolor... para luego desaparecer en una explosion...-¡Ziiiiiiick! Elena no podia creer lo que habia visto... se solto de la roca y la corriente la llevo sin piedad, ella trataba de no ahogarse.. y al final perdio el conocimiento...

Elena escucha la voz de Zick, estaban sentados en un campo lleno de flores de color rojo y naranjas (las favoritas de ella) -Elena ¿estas bien? pareces distraida...

-¿Que sucedio? el se acerca a ella y le dice algo que ella no entiende... luego la toma por la cabeza y acerca sus labios a los de ella...(que...?) ella penso solo eso un segundo y luego acepta el beso del chico... por fin ella y el demuestran sus verdaderos sentimientos... o eso pensaba el cerebro de Elena...

-¡Vamos Elena! ¡No te voy a dejar ir! Greta estaba dandole respiracion boca a boca a Elena que estaba tendida cerca del rio donde la corriente ya no era fuerte... cerca de ahi 4 domadores y Zob se llevaban a la bestia, la cual estaba ya contenida en un tambor de 100 litros... lo cual evidenciaba el nivel de poder de la bestia.

Luego de unos cuantos soplidos mas, Elena despierta y bota agua por la boca, se pone a toser e intenta respirar aire, Greta la abraza fuertemente -¡me asustaste! crei que no lo lograbas.. ¿sabes para donde huyo Zick? hemos estado buscandolo por los alrrededores y no lo pillamos...

Elena volvio a su realidad... miro a Greta y comenzo a llorar desesperadamente,luego le explico lo que paso... Greta sentia como sus lagrimas caian de sus ojos mientras Elena le explicaba el triste acontecimiento que habia pasado. Zob llego casi a la mitad del relato pero comprendio que su hijo sacrifico su vida para que Elena pudiera escapar. -Al menos... ¿te dijo para que te invito?

-¿Usted sabia?

-Yo mismo le ayude un par de veces con... -Zob empezo a llorar-

-¿Que era lo que me iba a mostrar ahi?

-Elena, Zick me hizo jurar por lo mas sagrado que no diria nada...pero mejor vamonos a casa...no creo que debas...

-¡Quiero verlo! Ese sera el ultimo recuerdo de Zick que tendre y quiero verlo!

-No Elena... sera peor para ti si lo ves ahora...no vayas

Elena solo se paro y corrio siguiendo el rio, al poco rato encontro la roca con forma picuda... entro y descubrio un manto de flores cerradas gigantesco. Ella no entendia mucho que queria decirle Zick con eso... ¿cortaria las flores y le daria un ramo? no tenia sentido...

En ese momento amanecio y el sol cubrio todo el manto de flores, las cuales empezaron a abrirse formando un patron especial que Elena empezo a entender. El color de las plantas era rojas y naranjas... sus favoritas... las lagrimas de sus ojos brotaron a raudales, mientras sus manos se fueron a su boca para taparla... el mensaje se leia bien claro.

ELENA PATATA YO TE AMO.

Epilogo:

Habia pasado mas de un año desde el triste suceso, Elena cambio el color de sus chapes en el cabello a negro... seria el luto que llevaria por Zick. Ella seguia en la preparatoria y se estaba preparando para terminarla y empezar los cursos de educacion superior... Habia pasado mas de un año y aun no se reponia del hecho que el chico que amaba sacrifico su vida por ella... la culpa la perseguia -Zick daria lo que fuera para que volvieras- musito la pobre chica con una eterna tristeza... la cual la dejaba siempre de ultima en salir de la prepa. Este año habia sido particularmente duro ya que los Zick, despues del "funeral" se fueron de viaje y nunca mas supo de ellos. Tal vez la culpaban por la perdida de su hijo. Elena caminaba por los pasillos vacios hacia la salida... y se topa con alguien que estaba a la salida...

-Eres Elena Patata? la chica no se habia dado cuenta que estaba alguien ahi, levanto la mirada y vio a una persona con una mascara que le cubria todo el rostro,un traje como de cuero que tapaba su cuerpo encima una manta roja con una capucha, la poca piel que se le veia de los brazos parecia como quemada y roja.

-¿Disculpa tu eres Elena Patata? el chico volvio a preguntar con una voz ronca... pero muy familiar para ella...

\- Yo soy Elena ¿quien pregunta?

-Al fin te encuentro! he estado viajando medio mundo para poder verte! tu... me recuerdas?

-Nunca he conocido a un tipo con mascara,,,,,

-Oh! lo siento! la he llevado tantos meses que ya me acostrumbre a ella... El chico se saca la mascara, y , al verlo, Elena queda paralizada.

-Me llamo Ezequiel Zick, y parece que nos conocemos de antes... yo sufri algun tipo de accidente y he perdido mi memoria... Los tutores no querian dejarme volver aca y por eso me escape, solo una cosa se quedo grabada en mi cabeza... Elena Patata, al principio no crei que fuera una persona de verdad pero despues de escaparme y buscar te he encontrado!... ¿tu me recuerdas? puedes decirme algo de como era antes?

Elena sintio una alegria enorme en su pecho,,, su amado habia vuelto, en parte pero estaba vivo y eso era lo mas importante ,

-Claro que te recuerdo Zick!... y diciendo eso lo abrazo.


	2. Chapter 2

Triste despedida.

\- Greta voy a buscar a Elena... tu subete al auto, iremos a casa- Zob abrazo a su mujer, la cual, aunque sus ojos estaban con lagrimas, no estaba llorando

-Ok ahi los espero -dijo ella.

Zob se fue a paso rapido al escondite, esto era demasiado para las chicas,asi que el tendria que ser el fuerte esta vez. De repente comenzó a amanecer, el sol empezó a iluminar todo el bosque.. -¡rayos es tarde! -Zob comienza a correr, y, cuando esta por llegar, escucha A Elena gritar con una voz desgarradora.

-NOOOOO! NOOOOO! -Elena estaba de rodillas gritando y llorando a mares ... en frente de ella estaba el mensaje de flores, Zob corre hacia ella y la abraza ella se agarra de él y rompió a llorar. Al parecer ahi recién se dio cuenta que Zick habia desaparecido, que ella lo amaba mas que todo en el mundo, y que él también la amaba. No era justo que algo se acabara sin siquiera haber empezado. -Tranquila hija...tranquila llora todo lo que quieras, saca esa pena de tu ser que despues lo agradeceras... -Zob trató de terminar esas palabras rapidamente... antes de tambien abrazar a Elena fuertemente y ponerse a llorar.

Unos minutos despues los dos ya estaban algo mas calmados y comenzaron a caminar de regreso. -Elena debo pedirte un favor... -¿Un favor? -Necesito... hacer llorar a Greta... -La chica miro sorprendida a Zob -Sabes que ella es muy fuerte... y ahora debe estar creyendo que no debe llorar para que nosotros no suframos, pero no debe guardarse este dolor... nosotros ya lo lloramos, ayudame a que ella tambien lo haga. -Comprendo lo intentare.

Al llegar al auto Zob se pone en el asiento del piloto y Elena en el asiento de atras. Te quedaras esta noche con nosotros Elena -Ok total mi familia no esperaba que volviera luego a casa... ademas se fueron a ver a mis abuelos asi que si regresaba estaria sola... Greta, que estaba en el asiento del copiloto, se voltea -No estaras sola, yo me aseguraré de eso.

El viaje fue rapido y callado, el ambiente en el auto era may tenso y los 3 lo notaban... pero, por distintas razones, no lo comentaban.

Al llegar, Timothy sale a recibirlos. -Los chicos dejaron el tambor en la bodega... solo puedo imaginarme lo duro que fue combatir semejante... -Timothy! - interrumpió Zob- Ezequiel... fue atacado por esa cosa... y, segun Elena, recibio... un rayo mortal... Zob empezo a sollozar mientras que el gato cambiaba su cara y sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse.

Mientras, Greta iba con Elena, algumos monstruos salieron a saludarlas, pero Greta les hizo una seña... ellos la reconocieron y se retiraron... la seña de "Ahora no chicos" era algo que ningun monstruo del oasis ignoraria. -Te prepare un cuarto para que pasaras la noche... por si acaso -Quisiera... ir al de Zick... tal vez crea que le falto al respeto a su memoria pero... -Nada de eso mi amor.. ve... te entiendo perfectamente. -¿Me acoompaña? no se si pueda entrar sola -Claro vamos. -Las dos fueron a la pieza de Zick... estaba ordenada, como acostumbraba a dejarla. En el velador,al lado de la cama, habia una foto de los chicos cuando recien se conocieron... -Zick me dio el susto de mi vida cuando abrio la puerta y se me aparecio con esa mascara... -Al parecer no esperaba que intentaras entrar a tu gato por la puerta Elena... -Jejeje que recuerdos... Greta.. Zob me pidio.. -Quiere hacerse el duro? -La interrumpio- Se que ahora sufre... no puedo dejarlo yo soy la gurdiana... y él el prisionero... yo debo velar por..-Greta! -Ahora Elena interrumpe -El ya lo lloro... conmigo no tienes que hacerte la dura mas... -Las dos se sientan en la cama -No se si deba...desmoronarme... -Elena le quita los anteojos a Greta -Ok prometo no decirle a nadie nunca.. sera nuestro secreto -Greta la abraza -Elena eres tan linda.. como me hubiera gustado que tu y Zick.. -En ese momento ya no pudo seguir y rompio a llorar. Elena la abraza mientras tambien suelta unas lagrimas.. luego de un rato, las dos terminan dormidas sobre la cama del chico.

Timothy reunio a todos los monstruos del oasis para darles la noticia.. y ve a Zob pasar con un fierro en las manos. Zob va directamente a la bodega donde estan los monstruos enlatados. En el medio de las repizas con Dom-boxes llenos estaba el tambor que contenia a la bestia maldita. Zob entra y su ceño fruncido indicaba lo furiozo que estaba.. -Que paso domador? -Dijo un androgorka encerrado -Tuviste un mal dia? jejeje -Mal momento para burlarse de Zob, el cual tomo la botella donde estaba el androgorka y la golpea con los dedos -Que haces! eso duele! -Vuelve a hablar androgorka y llenare la botella con acido... o se la dare al primer espectro negro que encuentre... ¡Y ESO VA PARA TODOS LOS DEMAS! ¡ESTOY FURIOZO Y ME DESQUITARE CON EL PRIMERO QUE HABLE! -Zob estaba rojo y los monstruos callaron... no era buen momento para burlarse desde su posicion. Luego vieron com Zob toma el fierro y, violentamente, golpea el tambor una y otra y otra vez ycada vez con mas fuerza. Los monstruos enlatados vieron con horror la escena... solo se imaginan el dolor que la bestia estaba sufriendo. -MALDITA BESTIA TE VOY A ELIMINAR! luego de unos interminables minutos de golpear el tambor, aparece Timothy. -¡Basta Zob! sabes que no puedes hacer eso! prepara todo, mañana haremos la ceremonia! -No Timothy, esto sera solo entre nosotros.. -Pero debo avisar al Tutor Jeremy.. -¡ahora no Timothy! le avisaras despues.. quiero una ceremonia privada.. tu eres como parte de mi familia y por eso quiero que ayudes a hacer la memoria -Al gato le empieza a tiritar el labio- La ceremonia sera esta noche, a las 9... asi las chicas descansaran algo -Esta bien Zob, comprendo y hare como dices... no le avisare a nadie hasta pasado mañana .. ok? -Gracias amigo.

Epilogo:

La ceremonia fue sencilla, Timothy hablo frente a todos y recordo algunas anecdotas que tuvo con Zick. Elena llevaba un vestido negro... lo habia traido por si le daban la noticia de que su abuela enferma fallecia y asi ir directo al funeral... nunca penso que lo usaria para Zick... Sus chapes eran negros y estaba sentada a un lado de Greta. Zob estaba al otro lado, al final de la ceremonia, Timothy usa su poder y dibuja en la pared una placa con el nombre Ezequiel Zick, en lo que fue lo mas triste de esa ceremonia.

Elena debia volver a su casa asi que se despidio ya mas relajada... cuando a Timothy le llega una señal para que se comunique con Jeremy.

Timoty usa gema con la cual se comunica con el tutor maximo:

-¿Que sucede? -Su tono no era muy amistoso

-Tutor estelar Timothy Moth: La maxima tutora Dâoshî-Mâo necesita a los Zick en la guarderia de Jei-Jei. No me dijo para que, pero... si ella quiere algo, nosotros se lo proporcionamos.

-(¿Porque esa vieja gata roñoza le da por llamar guarderia a su oasis?) -pensaba Timothy -No entiendo mucho pero no es buen momento... -Timothy! ella misma se comunico conmigo! lo unico que me dijo es que encontro al Zick perdido... y, como en Eilenou no falta ningun Zick... -Timothy abre sus ojos al maximo -Que te sucede? Tienes cara de tonto -Pues... verá...

En la puerta, Zob y Greta ven a Elena alejarse. Greta suspira. -Hubiera sido mi nuera favorita -Hubiera sido tu UNICA nuera, mi amor... -Sabes a lo que me refiero... -Si.. esa chica es muy especial... no me extraña que Zick se haya enamorado de ella... es como tú. -ZOOOOOOBBB! -Escucharon a Timothy gritar como loco -Zob! Greta! tengo noticias estupendas!


End file.
